LECVLÉR
Ryan Victoire Lecavaleir (born October 15th, 1986) is a French-Canadian professional wrestler and kickboxer. He’s known for his technical prowess and flashy style in the ring. While he is widely regarded as one of the greatest Canadian wrestlers all-time without a singles championship to his name. Early Life If there was one word to describe Ryan Lecavalier, it would be unconventional. Wrestling hadn’t seen or had anybody quite like him until he showed up, and even the past five years, there isn’t much that has been seen that remotely thinks we’ve seen it all just yet simply put, the man’s damn entertaining whenever he wants to be. It just so happens he’s his biggest enemy. He knows he’s gifted, and like most wrestlers suffers because of it. He’s hard hitting, self-loathing, and ever so good at what he does. Hailing from Gatineau, Quebec, Canada the Lecavalier Family has one of the most interesting lineages in wrestling, and so does he as a third generation wrestler. Shortly after his father retired, he got interested in the family craft and began learning the art of professional wrestling at the age of fifteen. Like everything else in life he fell in and out of love with the sport constantly. He wrestled on the weekends during High School, and became quite the celebrity. Eventually he took a break to focus on going to college where he attended in New York studying Film and Character Special effects. After graduating, he decided not to go the route of starving artist or even try to shoot for his independent film directorial debut. Instead he would spend the next two summers training for his debut just shy of his 21st birthday. Early Career For the earliest part of his career, Lecavalier broke into Japan furthering his grasp of his craft. His response was hit and misses, during the first few months he was getting banged up pretty bad and having to wrestle at least two or three matches a night against more established talent. Meanwhile, his childhood friend Alexander Monroe was on fire (white hot to be exact) and if it wasn’t for him, he wouldn’t have ended up back in the gym training to get better. Two years after Monroe flew back to the states for an “opportunity” Lecavalier was hard at work amassing a cult following that was warranted. He caught the eye of Kenzaburo Yoshinobu, a Japanese legend in some circles who would further his craft and keep him from straying off the path to greatness. Eventually Lecavalier would go onto become a stud at Junior Heavyweight, having wrestled some of the best technical matches of his career in Japan. Even with tutelage, people weren’t convinced that he could be the real deal, that’s until he cleared a single one night junior heavyweight tournament on his own. He was awarded the championship...and well—everything went downhill from there. His fame went to his head; he ended up on the wrong side of the tracks and dabbled in illicit drugs for fun. He also then lost after a reign that was only eight days shy of tying the best record. The match itself was a disaster and he was hurt pretty badly after taking a Dragon Screw wrong while completely trashed. Lecavalier fell into a deep hole of depression while pushing his inner circle away. It took about 3-6 months to actually get him back into shape, but he was outright afraid to stand in the ring. With a little encouragement from Yoshinobu, Ryan focused on MMA instead. It started with Judo, as a means of rehabbing and getting him to focus within the small spaces or tight windows. Months of rehabbing through MMA he finally got confidence enough to step between the ropes of a kickboxing ring, they studied kickboxing with Yoshinobu’s star pupil and partner in crime in Julian van Neheim who was a Dutch champion in two different weight classes. Pro Wrestling slowly came back into focus after months of having to do something different. Ryan’s drive and determination to want to be become a better person took over, with his sights on regaining his championship – better yet his honor – after so many people had welcomed him into Japan with open arms. It was tough, not many people trusted him and the tabloids and wrestling magazine’s painted him as if he were worthless among other things. The championship rematch ended exactly how everybody thought it would. After winning Ryan dedicated his win to his family and gave the prize money to charity to help those who needed it more. A few months later and he got a mysterious call from his best friend, Alex, whom of which by now as in All Original Wrestling with a golden opportunity and a shot him to return to the states… All Original Wrestling (2011-12) Lecavalier debuted much to the surprise of everybody else when he was given the opportunity to showcase his talent against another up and comer in CAS. The match wasn’t televised and as a precaution he was accompanied by Christopher Alexander, also known as The Great Destroyer (who is also Alexis’s father and the man that Ryan considers a second father figure.) CAS eventually left AOW citing he didn’t like working with Lecavalier and the two had slight disdain towards one another. However, that didn’t stop Ryan from joining in the fray so to speak. He began hanging out with Alex and while Alex was tending to going back and forth with Vernon Pryce, Ryan would debut where he aided Monroe against Pryce by attacking him and showing his allegiance to his friend. Lecavalier just wasn’t cutting it in AOW though – shortly after that – he ended up in a tag team with Legacy, where he pretty much showed up under the influence and he had relapsed after his forward momentum was halted on several occasions. Due to problems within the company AOW eventually closed its doors, but that didn’t stop Ryan from befriending several people over his tenure. Jonny D, Scott Barnett, Silvestre, and then his half-brother (who at the time he didn’t know even existed ) AC Aurthur. The Power Plant (2012) On an episode of TPP the newly minted Tag Team of Silvestre Inno and Ryan Lecavalier (then Cavallari) debuted to take on AC Aurthur and his tag team partner Brickwall. It ended in a pretty embarrassing loss for Team Fuck Yeah, Ryan suffered one of the most memorable super kicks (that would also set a record) 47 seconds into the match after he tried to take advantage of a downed AC. The kick also set up year’s worth of bad luck; considering Lecavalier has been super kicked in many of his matches (Nic Virtue holds the record for super kicking him consecutively with 5 in a single match.) The TPP tag team went onto win the match; Ryan wasn’t happy and decided he needed to come together more as a team with INNO. Of course, that meant partying and sleeping with models while still being able to fit in training and working as a team. Freelancing (2012-13) 2012 proved to be one of the roughest and weirdest years ever for young Lecavalier as he was always being thrown to the wolves for some odd reason. He and his tag team partner decided to go on hiatus as a team, he had a brief run in with Scott Barnett and several others. What changed his career is running into Alex Stryder like a brick wall. They first crossed paths on an independent show. Stryder broke Lecavalier, showing him what real “Fighting Spirit” is all about. At this point disgusted with himself and what he had become Lecavalier decided to aim to be more like his father, more importantly become the proud Canadian grappler he was meant to be. For the rest of the year he was in and out of gyms, at every turn he was showing why he could’ve won a world title in just about any company he arrived at. Closing 2012 the once aimless Ryan decided to do the boldest thing he could think of in challenging Nic Virtue, whom of which was rehabbing from his injuries having took a sabbatical himself for a short bit. Taunting, teasing and flat out stealing Virtue’s finishers and using them on others got what most seen as a match for the ages. Virtue and Lecavalier wrestled an absolute clinic, where they pulled out old tricks, and even hit new ones. They virtually sold out the Wrestlevania event single-highhandedly and forged a bond that would go unbroken for the years to come. It wasn’t hard to see why, they were cut from the same cloth and continued to show why they could be the very best of friends, but even better enemies if you let them. The Lost Smile (2013) Lecavalier’s upset victory over Virtue went down in history as one of the shocking moments of his young career. He had done it; he’d arrived in style, it was his coming out party. Eventually he got bored of wrestling, where Lecavalier decided to help others implore their craft. Lecavalier returned to his family’s wrestling school, where he originally got his start. He began training several classes a day for months until he would work into a groove. No sooner than he got into it, tragedy struck. His grandfather passed from a heart attack, the news literately shook Lecavalier. At first he tried getting back into pro wrestling, but his head wasn’t in it. He did wrestle, but he wasn’t the same person who Virtue wrestled. At this time he was mad at the world, he didn’t know exactly how things would end up. He bounced around taking matches he could, but he couldn’t exactly commit to a company nor the limelight. New Generation of CAW (2013) Lecavalier finally found himself a landing spot shortly after his grandfather’s passing and ended up in New Generation of Caw. He wasn’t exactly a known name and not many people cared he was there. When he noticed some of his closes friends were all in the same boat, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He welcomed a visiting Virtue in the ring after he had struck at deal with NGC brass to compete on a few events; A Snap DDT pretty much ended the segment on live television. Weeks later, Lecavalier went onto explain his actions and the match never came about. It was nothing more than a publicity stunt to jump start his stagnant career and it failed horribly. The Power Plant II: Second Coming (2013-14) Having heard the rumors of The Power Plant looking for new blood, Lecavalier eventually called up Diehard looking for a spot. He signed, but soon he found out Virtue was there – eventually something transpired between the two, they didn’t even get a match though and ended up having to source it out independently. The Power Plant would land on some tough times, most of which were due to Diehards rumored managerial skills or lack thereof, but people seemed to be okay with him just showing up and knocking around a few talents that were younger than him. So he didn’t really complain. Global Warfare (2014) Lecavalier (then Cavallari) had been rumored to be connected to several promotions (PWR, CCE, Sydicate) but nothing ever came about. Instead he decided to reconnect with close friends, Damian Misera and Scott Barnett. The three trained together regularly and it seemed like after Lecavalier’s short brush with ‘fame’ his career was dying down a tad bit. Barnett openly challenged Lecavalier to a technical bout, it was a real ring classic and probably one of the most well liked matches of his career. Everything about the match screamed instant classic. Lecavalier ended up winning, but it was at the cost of taking it a tad too far when he injured Scott Barnett for the sake of getting the crowd behind them. It also was later found out that Lecavalier had suffered a concussion and that also contributed to him having no restrain whatsoever during the match. Not many people reached out to him, he kept in close contact with a few friends…but wrestling was out of the question until he could get passed his personal demons. Mental Breakdown (2014-15) Months after his last match with Barnett really ended up taking a toll on him. Lecavalier was found in his suburban home in Miami, Florida in the bathroom having overdosed on pain killers. He spent several weeks in the hospital where he would be released upon further inspection, that’s when he was pronounced to have several things: Depression and Anxiety among other things, not something a wrestler would like to hear. If it hadn’t been for his creativity and need to be in the ring, he possibly could’ve had done a lot worse. In early 2015 Lecavalier would check himself into a rehab clinic as he was seeking treatment in getting clean as part of his first few steps on getting back on track. Midway through he was released having finished his program ahead of schedule, left him free to do whatever he wanted. Eventually he went backpacking in several countries; he even went on one of those self discovery trips. A Return To Action (2015-16) A year removed from the business Lecavalier’s back in the wrestling ring. He’s gone through some changes to prep himself for his revival so to speak, he’s been working on becoming a far more superior wrestler in terms of technical ability than in previous years. He’s slowly evolved past being just egocentric, he’s hell bent on becoming the first and last thing people think about when it comes to wrestling. Studying in key disciplines, Lecavalier’s openly seeking the one thing that could make his career relevant again. Since his time away he’s had enough time to mature, no longer is he trying to sabotage himself. He’s using his past mistakes as a canvas to help others break free, considering he sees everybody inside a ‘box’ that they aren’t ready to climb out of – one which they can’t climb out of – he seeks to change people’s perceptions of him as a wrestler and doesn’t care what it is either good or bad. He’s about merging everything that’s good about himself as a person, with all the bad. He’s walking a tight rope thin line between the world of legitimate wrestling, and this underworld of partying, women, drugs and other vices. Somehow he’s got a sense of right and wrong, at least in the sense that whatever goes on in the ring is considered a “Casual Affair” that could go just about anywhere, and it’s only for one night. As a wrestler, he’s finally evolved to the point where the next few years could be some of his best. He isn’t about to conform to a company, show, division, or even wrestling in front of one set crowd of fans. He’s free whenever or whatever he likes, he’s a nomad and the only way to stop him is to legitimately steal his thunder. Too bad that’s easier said than done, because he isn’t going out like a punk – he rather settle it in the ring, you might not be too happy with the results either. A Revelation revealed (2016) After a failed attempt to come back to the ring Lecavalier was in limbo. He hadn’t signed to a wrestling promotion since his ordeal. In late 2016 he took to twitter to come ‘clean’ about a few things ‘wrestling wise’ it led him to reveal a ‘truth’ about himself. He revealed for most of his career he’d been struggling with his own gender identity. With the time way from the ring, it was clear he had narrowed down just who exactly he was. He announced he was non-binary or non-identified. He fielded lots of support from friends and peers alike, outside of wrestling he tried his best to be a ‘beacon’ for those going through the same struggles. For the rest of 2016 he would continue to retool himself in hopes of signing somewhere later on. Nothing came, but he did get some invites to others training camps. While most would’ve seen this as a slight, he saw it as an opportunity. Not only could he return with his name out there in hopes of creating some kind of buzz. Valor Wrestling (2017) In 2017 Lecavalier returned to the industry via cryptic segments involving Brent Delevine. It was later revealed, that they were supposed to face off at some point. Due to backstage differences, Lecavalier was released and never approached about returning. As for Delevine, it was well known he was still in the companies good graces. Lecavalier didn’t take it to heart, it was only but a minor setback Aero Academy (2018- ) Tiffany Aero and Lecavalier developed a slight friendship in late 2017 that became more apparent as 2018 rolled along. He was invited by Aero herself to take on Sean O’Rilley at Aero Academy’s Takeoff: Korea event for the Aero Academy’s Grand Championship – where he wrestled “The Patriot” for the first time ever. It also was the first time he’d ever wrestled in South Korea. The match itself was a heated 15 minute exchange in the end O’Rilley defended his crown from his foreign challenger in Lecavalier. Feedback from the match was well received, leaving the door open for him to possibly return one day. FREEDOM Pro (2018- ) Behind the scenes FREEDOM’s board of directors were high on featuring Lecavalier from the start. After brief conversations with LeCav’s agent, he signed to take on JTD on the maiden voyage of Chapter 1 on July 22nd, 2018. While he wrestled a stellar contest against JTD it wasn’t without controversy. Near the end of the match Lecavalier low blowed his fellow competitor and took the fall by very questionable means. While it was ‘underhanded’ everybody enjoyed the match for what it was. He seemingly has a bright future once more with FREEDOM backing him. Personal Life In Lecavalier’s personal life he currently heads up Saber Wrestling in Canada. Saber is a developmental wrestling promotion that grows French-Canadian, Canadian, and French talent exclusively. As a child Lecavalier grew up playing Hockey and Football. He actually had offers to play Division II college football that he declined before deciding to attend film school. In 2017 Lecavalier broke his vow of ‘no tattoos’ feeling it detracted from his image since-then he’s added roughly nine different tattoos, including several with nods to those who’ve helped him along the way. Lecavalier after years of going through different relationships was finally able to settle down and married his partner. While the two of them don’t necessarily keep their relationship exclusive, they’ve stated professionally that they rather keep themselves separate until the ‘time’ comes. In Wrestling * Nicknames ** "The Midnight Sun" ** "The Greatest of All-Time" ** "The King of Everything" ** "The Neon Nomad" * Finishing Moves ** Harmless Fantasies (Bank Statement) 2018- ** Our Love To Admire (Single Underhook Facebuster) 2017- ** Crowned With Teeth (Black Mass 2) 2018- ** A Heartless Moment* (Snap DDT) 2012-17 ** Sacrilege (Sleeper Hold) 2013-14, 2017 * Signature Moves ** New Dawn Fades (Figure 4 Sharpshooter); Tribute to his Father ** Prayer/Triangle (Last Chancery) ** †hmdngtlocke† (Figure 8 Lock) ** Ephemeris (Snap STO) ** Requiem - iii. sequentia-rex tremendae (Corner Superkick with Theatrics); Adopted from Nic Virtue ** Crown of Tempest (Snap Dragon Suplex) ** A Heartless Moment (Snap DDT);*Demoted to outside ring signature in 2017 ** Dream Catcher (Sling blade) Adopted From Nic Virtue and Hana Brightly ** Behave (French Kiss DDT) ** Crave You (Crawling Repeated Headbutts) ** Faded Love (Axe Kick) ** Dissolve (Lunar Combination) ** Eye Of Another World (Stardust Press) Category:Wrestler Category:Trainers Category:PS4